Begining of the end
by Kairi's guy
Summary: Sora's life isnt going his way at all. His home life is buging him alot, and he doesnt know why this is happening. Can his friends help?
1. Chapter 1

**What a Life**

**Character-**

**Nathan-**Sora

Lisa-Kairi

Adam- Cloud

Daniel - Vincent

Cathy- Rikku

Gagz- Selphie

Habib- Zidane

Gregory- Squall

Rebecca (My sister) - Tifa

Sebastian (my brother) - Seymour

Darren – Gippal

Emma – Namine

Megan – Aerith

Hi i'm Nathan. I'm new at story writing and this is my first story so i dont know if it gona be any good, anyway i hope you like it pease commet on the story.

**Enjoy **

**Wake up call **

It was early morning and there was no life out side. The sun was just peeking over the still black sky and the birds out side signing franticly but with a weird scene of order.

It was around seven in the morning and my mum had given me the rudest awaking for ages. She ripped my covers of with out giving me warning and flung them to the floor and I lay there with my sleeping shirt on and I said in a muffled voice "You Bitch"

She replayed "well you have to go to school" this was said in a tone that I rarely heard, I knew from then something wasn't right.

My mum closed the door in an aggressive manner. I slowly sat up on my bed, still daises from the rude wake up call. I slowly came back from my own world of dreaming. Where nothing could stop me doing what I wanted to do. It was now 7:15 the sun had shown her face and the bird's shooting to and from trees.

As I pulled myself together, I grabbed my school uniform. My shirt was a grey whitey shirt with the red school logo on the left side where your lung is and the sweater bright red in your face style and the normal black trousers. I swiftly put my uniform on.

The day seemed strange the atmosphere in the houses was uncomfortable and I didn't like it one bit.

I went to the kitchen and pulled the box of coco pops out the shelf where the cereals go. I dragged the milk from the fridge, poor the milk into the bowl till the coco pops were drowned. Then moved over to the table, placed my bowl on the table and stared ramming the coco pops down my mouth.

Just then my mum came up to me and said "**common you need to get your act together" **this was shoved down my throat and I had no idea why she started on me.

" you need to start moving yourself a lilel more so you can do well at school" she knew I heated school and the only reason I go to school is because of my friends.

"Anyway I'm leaving for work, are you gonna be back for dinner? I replied "I don't know"

"Well you don't know much then do ya!"

I turned my head away from her eyes and tried avoiding eye contact with her as one look into her hazel green eyes would set you back a month on washing up duty.

"Ok then well I'll see ya lata"

"Ok, see you" I replied. I had finished my coco pops and it was now 7:35. I went up for a wash and came back down that only took me 5-10mins. I had now entered my time in the morning were I just sit and watch TV. My brother and sister were still asleep as they didn't have to get up till 8am.

I grabbed my keys from the coffee table, got up and made my way to the door. I turned around and shouted "WAKE UP" and with a quick reply "I'M UP" I opened my door looked out side. The sun was bright by now and the whole road light up the suns heat directed to my chest. With a sigh I closed the door and stared walking down my pathway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**First encounter**

It was the middle of the day and the buzzer had just gone. My mates and me walk out of the class I began to walk hesantly to my next class because I had English. "Hey Sora, look" I turned my head and saw a beautiful girl in the distance near the lockers.

She had gourges red hair with bang at the front; they just fell from her hair in an almost perfect way. She was wearing dark denim jeans that had been worn near the knees, her top was black with pink, purple logo on the front of it, and it was in French. She walked nearer to me. At this point my heart was pounding I could feel it beating on my chest, my breathing also began to get a little heavier.

"Hey, go' on Sora, talk to her" said cloud who was standing right next to me.

With an encouraging voice he said again " go' on"

I turned and looked at him. " Oh…o…k then" I turned and looked at him with a grin. I walked over to her; she was standing in the corridors near the yellow lockers. I finally reached her, what seemed like a lifetime. I approached her slowly, my heart was punching my chest and all the hair on my body was standing on it own.

"Hi" in a quite yet loud voice.

"Heya" she said back my heart had just skipped a beat.

"Hey…. umm… so I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?" that was the biggest lie I had told, I always saw her on the bus on the way home and she always caught my eye every time I saw her. I was just trying to make conversation.

"I'm Kairi, and your name is?"

My face filled with happiness and went red. "I'm Sora, yup just plain old Sora" she look directly into my eyes and smiled.

"Hey weren't you in the paper the other month for the army cadet thing!"

"Yeah I was, I was in a team of 8 and we came second in the whole thing that means were the second best in the country but we came first in the shooting"

My heart was beating faster now and my breathing had become heavier, I also begun to get warmer. I don't know if Kairi noticed this but I continued talking to her.

" So you go army cadets, well I go sea cadets"

My face rushed with laughter and in a joking tone I said " umm…so your gay!"

"Oi you, I'm not gay, unlike your army cadets how go around raping air cadets!"

"Nnnooooo…. so what now, you gona get me in your little paper boat n kill us. Wouldn't it turn to mush if it went in the water, great navy, so let me get this straight your gona kill us in your paper boats?"

We both stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Her gourges eyes with no real colour, mostly brown. I feel in love with her right then. After a second we both burst out laughing. Just then the second buzzer went and the teacher patrol was coming (that's what my mates and me call the teachers that make sure you go to class)

"Well I gota go now" in a distorted voice, my head was looking into her eyes and I felt really down that I had to go.

"Ok well see you around sometime"

"Yeah that'll be well cool"

She walked off in the opposite direction as me but I couldn't help but turn and look behind. I turned my head around to face her back and she turned as well. Our eyes connected like magnets, she gave me a cute smile and I gave her a nice grin and smile. I turned to look at cloud.

"Good going"

Vincent how was next to him said "nice catch go for it"

I smiled at them both and replied, " Thanks guys"

I had the biggest smile on my face and it light up like streetlights at night. All I could think about was that 'wow she actually talked to me'. I carried on walking to class I had music next this was my favourite lesson because all my mates were in it. I knew that I would see her again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Outside the school**

It was almost time for the buzzer to go I looked at the clock as I looked at it the minuet hand almost stopped and it seemed that every second lasted a life time. The buzzer finally went, I look at my mate Cloud he looked back and we both got up at the same time and we rushed to the door, in the back I could here Vincent shout out "you Bastards" I turned and looked at him a gave him a sarcastic look and said "yeah well you shouldn't be so tall" we both laughed. I walked down the corridor fast because I wanted to see that girl I had met earlier, Kairi.

I and my mates were both waiting for Vincent we were standing near the front gates. Then I saw Kairi, her red hair shined in the sun she was walking down towards the gate. We both caught each others eyes, I felt really nervous and I don't know why we looked at each other. I walked over, Vincent said "oooooooohhh your lover girl" I just gave him a joke look (you know the ones I'm on about, the ones you give your mates when your joking but being serous at the same time)

I walked over and our eyes were locked, I reluctantly said

"Hi",

"Oh hi" she reply with a big smile, I smiled back and I felt warm inside.

"Hey umm what you doing after school tomorrow?"

"Umm I don't know, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at the park or something!"

"Nothing" she said with a happy lightened voice

"Cool, meet up hear after school tomorrow and then we can go to the park"

"No no, I know lets go to the cinemas there a film I wona see!"

"What film u wona see?"

"Advent children"

"Hey I wona see that too, ok cool if we meet hear at about 6:00pm and then we can go cinema,"

"Ok cool, umm would it be ok if Vincent and Cloud tagged along, you can bring your mates if u wants?"

"Yeah, yeah cool I'll bring my mates Rikku and Gippal and if Selphie wants to come then she'll come along"

"Cool, so what your number?"

She looked at me in disbelieve and I couldn't work out why.

"Yeah ok, umm give me a sec I'll get my phone out"

She got her phone out and we both exchanged numbers, the time was almost 4:00pm and I had to go I had Cadets that night. I looked at Vincent and Cloud who waited for me and were talking amounts themselves, they looked at me and they both put there thumbs up I looked and smiled at them. They both knew how I was around girls and it was very rare for me to actually talk to them without making a fool of myself. I don't know why but this girl seemed different and I felt like I could trust her.

"Hey, Sora!"

"Yeah"

"Let's rock this joint"

"Yeah, cool"

"Cool were we going, over mine?"

"Seems, good"

All three of us walking down the street it was just gone 4, the sun shined on our backs and reflected of the road with its bright yellow glare. I turned and smiled at Vincent and said "that girl rocks" he looked and gave me a smile and that was accompanied by a punch on the back.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Oh nothing, you've turned to the mysteries of the girls!"

We looked and we both laughed, I knew that Kairi and I would be together the question was when?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Show down

It was 4:30 o'clock the evening; I had already spoken to Kairi about going to the cinema and my friend about it as well. It was starting to get darker the sun had hid its self behind the clouds and the dawn of dark was on the horizon. The streets light were on and the light filled the area with a radiant orange light. The air was musky as it looked like it may rain. All the birds had gone there homes and all I could see out side was people walking down the street coming home from work.

I was really nervous about going to the cinema with a girl, I had only gone to the cinema with Cloud and Vincent so I had no idea what to do or expect. Earlier that day I had told Cloud and Vincent to meet at mine at about 5:45, the school was only ten minuet walk from my house. My sister Tifa was in the next room with her music playing as loud as she could have it, I could feel the vibrations and they travailed through my bones. My sister was the type who seemed to stay at home all the time and just do school work and stuff I really wasn't bothered about what she does. She has the biggest gob on the planet and a bitchy attitude to match it.

It was almost 5 o'clock and I still had to get ready. I walked over to my wardrobe and took out a pair of blue denim jeans and a blue t shirt, blue was my favourite colour. It was now totally dark out side and the sun had go and dark taken over. I put my cloths on speedily as if I didn't I would be late.

After I went to the bath room to get a wash, I moved to the sink. I turned the silver tape over to the right and the water spurted out like a bullet leaving a gun. With in no time the sink was full with warm water. I grabbed my flannel and placed it into the water it just seemed to float on the water, I moved my left hand to the little side table and I felt the face wash, I moved it to the sink slow and squeezed some out onto my hand. I place the gel on my face and after I splashed my face with water with the flannel. I drained the sink and I brushed my teeth. I had finish washing myself in almost ten minuets.

I went to my room now and there was this strange feeling in the air I couldn't figure at what it was but I carried on what I was doing. I was watching TV for about five minuets. Just then I herd this great bang every thing froze my sister's music stopped.

My sister ran out and followed her we both looked at each other and at the same time we said "what was that" I replied "don't know" moved forwards and I could hear shouting. I thought to myself 'on no not again' I heard another loud bang this time it was accompanied by a scream. I ran down stairs to the living room door, I felt like Alice entering the hole I didn't no what to expect.

I opened the door and turned my head slowly what I saw was the sight of evil. My dad's hands locked around my mum's neck. My dad's hands locked on her neck his eyes full of red and evil a glare of hatred and evil in his eyes. My mum was pined against the wall and her face was red a faint look of innocents was dying from her face and she just seemed to flop around as my evil dad moved her. I stood there for about 10 seconds motionless.

I shouted as loud as I cold "what the FUCK do you think your doing" he let go of my mum, our eyes met fixed, evils meets good. His face red full I heat and vengefulness. I he said "go way little boy" I looked at him I was ready to fight him. I said "NO". My mum was resting on the floor and she was breathless, my dad looked at her, her moved over to her and flung her across the floor. It seemed that he didn't care what I was seeing.

I said in an aggressive tone "leave her alone". He ignored my and kicked her while she was in the floor. She was helpless and she looked at my as if to say 'do something'. She gasped as my dad kicked her.

I repeated to my dad "leave her alone" her looks at me and said to me "what can you do"

"A lot"

In seconds I had lurched myself at my dads face my fist closed and my own power I had never felt before. The first punch targeted right at his nose, it was a direct hit it stunned him.

He swung his arm to target my face, he missed. His arm flung around and ended up flopping in mid air. It was seconds before I threw another punch this time it was aimed at the stomach, it was a direct hit. He leaned forwards with his arms on his stomach and he was gasping for breath. My mum stood there in amazement, I didn't know why it could have been because of my strength or the fact that someone was standing up to that asshole. It was moments after he brought himself to his feet. He was dazed and disorientated. He tried to punch my again, this time he got me in the left arm. He moaned for a second in pain and I looked him in the eye and lurched myself at him. First I hit his head and then his stomach. Both hits got him. He stood there in second and retaliated he went for my arm again he hit it but this time it wasn't a full hit he then aimed at my stomach in a sharp movement I moved causing him to miss.

In a split second I lifted my foot and targeted his stomach, it hit him full on and he fell to the ground. I stood there for a moment and looked at him. Sweat dripping from my forehead, my heart racing beating ten times faster then ever before. I looked around and saw my mum standing there wiping her tears from her face. She stood there and with one look we knew what each other was thinking. I looked at my dad, him lying there in pain, his arms curled around his stomach like a hedgehog defending himself. His face red with anger. I could see his eye was black with a hint of blue where I hit it. He look up at my and whispered "why, what did I do?" I said in a remorseful tone "you hit a woman, not just any women it was my mum" with a sigh he replied "uuurrr…..I'm….I….I'm sorry".

I looked at the time it was 6:30pm, "shit" I shouted. My mum gave me the sternest look ever; I looked at her as if to say 'so what'. I ran to the phone I franticly got my mobile and searched for Cloud's number I dialled the number as fast as I could, it seemed to take the telephone forever to dial, it finally dialled the number and it rang and rang and rang but there was no answer, at this point is was almost 6:40pm. The film I wanted to go and see started at 7:00pm and it took about 20 mineuts to get to the cinema from where the school was.

I knew it was too late, I put down the phone. I went into the front room were the main T.V was, it had cable. The T.V stood on a Chester draw set. It was a dark colour with hints of light brown making it look like it was made from two types of wood. I slung myself to the sofa.

It was too late to go now and I knew that my chance with Kairi had gone. I don't know what is gonna happen now but one thing is for sure, things will change at home. Who knows what will happen between me and Kairi.

**Sorry guys for not updating for a long, long time but I had exams to content with; I'm gonna update again really soon.**


End file.
